*~Asterisk~
*~Asterisk~ is ORANGE RANGE's tenth single. The title track was used as first opening theme song for the anime Bleach, and it was featured from Episode 1 through 25. It was also used as the theme for Bleach: Heat the Soul. Track List :1. :2. :3. :4. Video Video Heat the Soul Version Asterisk Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku Kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku Monogatari no you na hoshi no shizuku Sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku Nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku Me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba G-O-O-D Bye Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari Ima toki hanate dareka ni todoku made Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni Kimitachi to tsukutteiku sutoorii Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe Iro aseru koto naku todoku Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo Chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyou mo Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe Iro aseru koto naku todoku Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni Hikari tsudzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni |-| TV Size English= Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above 1, 2, and so the bells echo, Spreading far and wide in the depths of my heart A legendary stardrop, inside it There's so many narrow paths etched out With time, the ages pass; A shooting star passes without a sound Close your eyes and listen hard, maybe you'll hear Goodbye Now that the light is released, surely it can't fail, Across time it's got to reach someone The light of glory is right across the way, It's the story I'm about to weave with you all Chorus: Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above Send a plea from across the ages With colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon To live as fully as possible, day by day Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above Send a plea from across the ages With colours that haven't faded So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, Let's shine on like that star |-| Rōmaji= Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku Monogatari no you na hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku Me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba G-O-O-D Bye Oozora ippai no shirokuro shashin nabiku mafuraa shiroi iki Sukoshi demo chikadzuki takute ano takadai made kakeashi de Omoitai bouenkyou toridasu to renzu wa madashita sutaadasuto Jikan wo ubawareta jikan jidai wo koetekuru roman Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni kimitachi to tsukutteiku sutoorii Chorus: Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iro aseru koto naku todoku Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyou mo Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni Hikari tsudzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni Ubugoe ageta chiisana hikari ookii na hikari jikuu wo koe deai Subete no kagayaki ga hitotsu tonari tsukuridasu monogatari Ten to ten wo musubu seiza no you ni dareka ni totte Bokura mo kirei na e egaketetara ii ne Miageta goran yo hora fuyu no daiamondo Yuruyaka na ama no gawa sugu yuuki tori modoseru kara Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni kimitachi to tsukutteiku sutoorii (Chorus) Kono sora wa hitotsu doko made mo hiroku Umi no mukou ima umareru ibuki taetareru inochi Hoshi wa terasu megami no gotoku Nagaku tsudzuku kurikaesu shunkashuutou no Isshun demo ii sukoshi de ii omoi wo kizamu Tada hatenaku toki wo koe kagayaki dasu Monogatari wa kokoro no naka de tsudzuiteiru ano hi no kimi wo itsuka yogisha ni notte Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iro aseru koto naku todoku Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikitekunda kyou mo Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iro aseru koto naku todoku Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni Hikari tsudzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni Hikari tsudzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni Inscribed from the single,with chorus added. |-| English= Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above 1, 2, and so the bells echo, spreading far and wide in the depths of my heart A legendary stardrop, inside it there's so many narrow paths etched out With time, the ages pass; a shooting star passes without a sound Close your eyes and listen hard, maybe you'll hear a "Goodbye" A black and white photo of the entire sky, a rumbling muffler - white breath Just wanna get a little closer, I'll race to the high ground up there Taking out my huge telescope, out of the lens came stardust Time after time, an epic from across the ages Now that the light is released, surely it can't fail, across time it's got to reach someone The light of glory is right across the way,it's the story I'm about to weave with you all Chorus: Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above Send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon to live as fully as possible, day by day So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, Let's shine on like that star With my birth cry, a small light and a great light met across space and time Their shine became one, to begin a new story Like a constellation that connects the dots, Why shouldn't we create a lovely painting for someone? Take a look above you; see, it's a winter diamond This slow-moving galaxy, soon enough, will give you your courage back Now that the light is released, surely it can't fail, across time it's got to reach someone The light of glory is right across the way,it's the story I'm about to weave with you all (Chorus) This sky is the only one there is; it spreads over all. And beyond the sea,right now, new life takes breath, and life is cut off While stars shine on, like goddesses Continuing a long journey, or starting anew; in spring, summer, fall and winter Even a second is enough, just a moment is enough, To engrave my thoughts, to shine without end across the ages The story goes on in the heart the "you" of that day takes a night train Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above Send a plea from across the ages with colours that haven't faded It's somebody's cry, reflected in those sparkling eyes A wish carried on the wind, a request from the moon To live as fully as possible, day by day Rays of light from the stars in the night sky above Send a plea from across the ages With colours that haven't faded So that our wishes, too, will be in someone's heart someday, Let's shine on like that star Let's shine on like that star |-| Characters The characters in the first opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: External Links *Oricon Profile *Wikipedia Article Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening